New Organization Player's Guide
by GetterDragonRagnarokSamurai
Summary: A guide to the New Organization's OCs as if they were an imaginary game. First chapter is the guide introduction. Suggestions taken and appreciated. Possibilities infinite. Flames will be destroyed by the combined wrath of the New Organization.
1. Intro Page

New Organization Player's Guide

**New Organization Player's Guide**

Welcome to the player's guide to Kingdom Hearts: The New Organization. This will explain to you how to use each of the members and what's available for them, as well as what kind of gameplay their stories will entail. This guide will also cover certain key missions and aspects of their gameplay. But first, I'll give you the basic rundown of what characters are geared toward what players.

Rixon: Advanced-tier

Layax: Advanced-tier

Xed: Beginner-tier

Navix: Beginner-tier

Maxia: Beginner-to-intermediate-tier

Xalele: Expert-tier

Mayx(to be unlocked): Professional-tier

Noxcolt: Advanced-tier

Dix: Intermediate-tier

Xat: Intermediate-tier

Xumi: Advanced-tier

Bex: Expert-tier

Xanthan: Professional-tier

Axial: Advanced-tier

Xavaran: Intermediate-tier

That's the quick rundown. If you continue, you'll find the individual breakdowns of their games, and what certain things lead to for that. There are also some non-Organization characters that are playable. These are:

Creuzen: Advanced-tier

Xradenom: Advanced-tier

Anxen: Advanced-tier

Gabriel: Advanced-tier

Kelly: Advanced-tier

Lydia: Advanced-tier

As you can see, these characters are all for advanced players. They will be unlocked as you complete certain members' stories, and in some cases, their own stories.

* * *

**Well, this is the intro to the guide. I will warn you now: This guide assumes nothing. Though what I put for their games will be based on stuff that occurs in the RP, there are infinite possibilities available outside of what has happened. You were warned.**


	2. Guide to Rixon

**Rixon**

Position: I, the Superior.

Title: The Eternal Star

Weapon: Blade of Oblivion

Special Abilities: Oblivion Portal, Oblivion Trigger(demon transformation)

Bonuses: Increased affection from Layax upon starting the game.

Drawbacks: Decreased affection from all other members

Perks: Insane power, many abilities.

Flaws: Levels up slowly. Missions are insanely difficult

Info: Rixon's missions are brutal. They have some of the toughest enemies and bosses in the game. Even with his many powerful abilities, what you fight makes them essentially null and void. This is where Oblivion Trigger comes in. It functions very much like Dante's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry in that it turns him into a demon and increases his offensive capabilities as well as grants him health regeneration. However, this power is not entirely under Rixon's control. Overuse will result in a Game Over. However, if you use it sparingly enough, you can use it many times over the course of his whole game. His endings depend on what happens during missions where you are with Layax. If you allow Layax' child to die, you'll get his bad ending. If you allow Layax herself to be killed, you'll get his worst ending, which is the destruction of the universe upon his death. To get his good ending, you must gain the support of his subordinates and accept Creuzen's alliance offer when it's made. Mind you, that mission, being his last, is one of the hardest in the game. Between missions, you have the option of doing assassin jobs for additional Munny and experience. Do this as often as possible, as Rixon, strong as he is, doesn't get any stronger too easily.

Good Ending: Has his second child with Layax and lives happily until… Well, that's a secret for now.

Neutral Ending: Has his second child with Layax but still has trouble gaining the support of his subordinates.

Bad Ending: Second child dies and he leads the Organization to its destruction in a rage.

Worst Ending: Second child dies with Layax and he kills himself, ending the universe.

* * *

**Here's Rixon's guide. Hope you like it, Cy! Like I said, this assumes nothing. Possibilities are infinite.**


End file.
